Artificial turfs are known for indoor and outdoor use, primarily as a landscaping, recreational or sports surface.
Conventional artificial turf structures include a substrate onto which artificial turf filaments are anchored. The structure further commonly comprises a weather-resistant, cushioned backing. The filaments are commonly heavy denier synthetic polymer filaments simulating natural grass.
Conventional synthetic artificial turf filaments have a rectangular or oval cross-section.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,432,505 discloses other artificial turf filaments, having a rounded or oval cross-section as well as filaments having a diamond shaped cross-section.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,220 discloses filaments having rectangular cross-section, as well as having a circular or triangular cross-section.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,495,236 discloses hollow tubular filaments for artificial turf, said filaments being anchored to a substrate so that U-shaped tubes are formed.
JP 9111532 discloses an artificial turf filament with an essentially rectangular cross-section having longitudinal ribs on the opposed main faces.